Empieza una relacion Davis y Kari
by Hikari Motomiya 16
Summary: Davis a vuelto de los Estados Unidos despues de 5 años, intento olvidar a Kari despues de que ella lo rechazara, pero el corazon le dice que luche por ella. DAIKARI Y VEEGATO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es un nuevo Fic.**

**Ahora quiero dar a entender algunos puntos de esta historia:**

**Este fic es para los fans del DAIKARI y VEEGATO aunque la verdad es mas de la primera pareja.**

**Aquí los humanos han perdido conexión con los digimon ya que algunos humanos intentaron usar a los digimon como armas y por esa razón los dioses del digimundo alejaron a los digimon de los humanos solo algunos niños elegidos conservaron a sus digimon.**

**Los sucesos de la cuarta película no los tome en cuenta para esta historia.**

**Y por ultimo este fic lo escribe LADYGATOMON.**

Han pasado 6 años desde que MaloMyothismon fue derrotado y ahora los niños elegidos crecieron y continuaron con sus vidas.

Tai ahorra esta en los Estados Unidos estudiando Leyes.

Matt estudia para convertirse en astronauta.

Sora estudia para ser diseñadora.

Izzy investiga el digimundo con la ayuda del papa de Sora y el hermano de Joe.

Mimi estudia repostería y es novia de Michael.

Joe estudia medicina.

TK estudia la preparatoria, es jugador del equipo de basquetbol y tiene una novia.

Kari estudia la preparatoria y es parte del equipo de porrista.

Yolei estudia la preparatoria y es novia de Ken.

Cody estudia la secundaria.

Ken estudia la preparatoria y es novio de Yolei.

Davis se fue a Estados Unidos, volvió a Japón entro a estudiar la preparatoria y no ha visto a sus amigos por un tiempo.

—Veemon ¡no, detente! —Dijo Davis, despertando de golpe, con su cuerpo bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada— solo fue una pesadilla.

—Davis ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? —le interrogo Veemon preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba su compañero humano.

—Nada, solo fue una pesadilla —dijo Davis intentado calmar a su compañero digimon.

Después de calmarse se preparo para salir a la escuela. Era su primer día y no podía evitar sentir nervios. Pero también sabía que no había nada que temer, solo era un día en la escuela, después de todo. Caminando por la calle. Colgando sobre su cuello los googles que hace ya mucho tiempo le fueron heredados por Tai.

Por su mente pasa las secuelas de su pesadilla, pero eso era lo de menos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio a sus amigos. ¿Cuánto habrían cambiado? ¿sería capaz de reconocerlos a primer vista? Sería incapaz de hacerlo, todos debieron haber cambiado, es lo más normal del mundo pero ¿ellos aun lo recordaran?

Años atrás, una chica a la que el amaba lo rechazó, pero siguió con su vida, ya había pasado de pagina. Ese era un amor de niño y hubo otras chicas a las que él conoció, quienes posteriormente se fueron de sus vidas. Sus ropas ahora tenían un estilo americano y eso causo que su llegada no pasara desapercibido. Quienes lo veían murmuraba, con la mayor discreción posible, que ese chico había era un americano.

Las modas habían cambiado, eso era algo que no tomo en cuenta. Llego a su casillero y arrojo su mochila tan fuete como pudo— ¡Davis no me aplastes! —se quejo el pequeño DemiVeemon, adolorido, debido a que estaba en el interior de la mochila.

—Demiveemon lo siento —se disculpo el castaño— estoy un poco nervioso por esto del primer día ¿sabes?

— ¿Davis eres tú? —dijo una muchacha con el pelo castaño y hasta la cintura. Davis hizo presión sobre la mochila, evitando que su compañero emitiera quejidos— se nota cómo pasa el tiempo ¿no me digas que de verdad olvidaste a la hermana del que te dio esos goggles?

— ¿Kari? Como pasa el tiempo, has cambiado demasiado que no te reconocía —el castaño observo con admiración como ella había cambiado— veo que decidiste dejarte el pelo largo.

—Así es, muchos hemos cambiado. Cody, Ken, Yolei. Todos hemos cambiado —contesto Kari.

—Y TK —nombro el castaño, concluyendo con la lista de los nombres de sus amigos de la infancia— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto el castaño, notando que su amiga expresaba tristeza en su rostro— si quieres platicamos en otro lugar, DemiVeemon, mejor ve a jugar a algún lado.

—Gatomon está en el techo, si quieres ve a verla— dijo la castaña, mientras escuchaban como un timbre anunciaba que las clases estaban por empezar —Joven nos puede hacer el favor de presentarse— dijo el nuevo profesor del castaño.

—Hola a todos me llamo Davis Motomiya —se presento el castaño— aunque mis ropas digan que soy un extranjero, soy de origen Japonés, como muchos de ustedes —fue esa misma apariencia la que muchas chicas murmuraban sobre el castaño Davis. Esa nueva apariencia hacia que sobresaliera entre otros chico, haciéndolo más atractivo para las estudiantes.

—Bien señoritas dejen de hablar— dijo el profesor.

—Parece que ya tienes admiradoras —dijo Kari, en un ligero tono de enojo. Al darse cuenta de ello decidió no ver a su amigo.

Pero a Davis no le importaba nadie más que ella. Los recuerdos del triste rechazo volvieron a él y mejor decidió prestar atención a la clase. Pero por más que lo intentaba, todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a ella. Hace años hizo de todo para hacerse notar, pero eso era hace años. Pensó que todo eso era un simple amor juvenil, pero seguía viéndola solo a ella ¿es que eso de verdad era amor?

Al empezar el receso Davis salió intentando evitar a Kari ya que la verdad él pensaba que tal si ella no quería hablarle o tal vez ni le importaba que él había vuelto, pero el también quería que esos recuerdos de que ella lo rechazo ya no le afectaran así que fue a buscar a Kari para hablar.

Mientras tanto Kari, estaba bajo un árbol, pensando en el regreso de Davis. Se sentía feliz porque cuando ella lo rechazo, no creía que le afectaría nada, pero cuando Davis se fue, sintió una tristeza que aun no podía superar, pero siguió con su vida. Pero ese día, al volver a ver a Davis, fue como si él la hubiera llenado de felicidad, aunque no sabía porque, además ¿qué tal si la odia porque ella lo rechazo?

¿Por qué una chica tan linda y dulce como tu está sola? —Dijo Davis sorprendido al ver a Kari alejada de los demás. Y entonces Kari le conto que los demás tienen otras cosas que hacer, pero que ella estaba bien.

—Entonces puedo acompañarte— Dijo Davis con pena.

—Claro cuéntame cómo te fue en los Estados Unidos— Dijo Kari emocionada.

—Bueno no paso nada importante, la verdad —dijo Davis.

—En serio ¿te fuiste unos años y no paso nada importante? además ¿Por qué nunca nos llamaste fue porque yo...? —Kari no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Davis le pidió que parada.

—No, claro que no fue por eso. Además, por favor, no volvamos a hablar sobre eso —dijo Davis triste recordando eso.

—Está bien, prometo no volver a tocar el tema otra vez —dijo Kari pero algo en ella se dio cuenta que Davis aun sentía algo por ella. Entonces toco el timbre y tuvieron que entrar a clases

Ya en la clase el profesor dijo —Les voy a dejar un trabajo en equipo.

—Profesor si quiere el nuevo puede estar en equipo conmigo —dijo una muchacha agarrando del brazo a Davis y esto hizo que Kari se pusiera celosa.

—Eres muy amable —dijo Davis sonrojado —y donde vives para ir después de la escuela.

— ¿Qué rápido te relacionas Davis? pero te tengo una mala noticia, tú no decides con quien estar, además Tomoyo suelta su brazo —dijo Kari molesta y haciendo que su compañera soltara a Davis.

— ¿Porque te molestas así, Kamiya? no me digas que ya lo apartaste, si apenas acaba de llegar hoy —dijo Hitomi burlándose de Kari.

—Que claro que no, ella es una amiga de la infancia, pero puedo ir a tu casa —en eso Davis sintió como algo aplastaba su pie, era Kari— digo, podemos ir los tres a un sitio solitario para hacer la tarea —el castaño volvió a sentir otro punzón en el pie— digo, podemos ir a un lugar a solas —una vez más— quiero decir, estoy ocupado. Y esta vez el castaño no sintió dolor alguno sobre su pie.

—Ya lo oíste —dijo Kari mientras agarraba a Davis y le decía al oído— Es que Hitomi no me agrada —mientras la otra chica veía con recelo a la castaña.

—No te preocupes el próximo trabajo lo hago contigo —dijo Davis intentando tranquilizar a Hitomi.

—Gracias eres un chico agradable —dijo Hitomi mientras le daba un beso en el cachete a Davis.

Entonces Kari volvió a patear el pie a Davis —Lo siento es que no vi donde pisaba— dijo Kari sarcásticamente.

—en serio ¿un beso y luego un pisotón en un minuto? —dijo Davis adolorido.

Al salir de la escuela Davis le dijo a Kari —Oye Kari a qué hora voy a tu casa para hacer el trabajo —dijo Davis esperando que Kari no lo volviera a pisar.

—A las 4:00 solo no te vayas a perder —dijo Kari molesta y viendo a Hitomi.

—Está bien, pero ¿Por qué dices que ella es mala? tiene uno labios tiernos —dijo Davis pero lamentablemente eso hizo que Kari se molestara y se fuera.

—Ve a mi casa a las 4:00— dijo Kari molesta.

Eso dejo a Davis pensando por qué le molestaba tanto a Kari que él fuera así con las muchachas, además, ella no tenía ningún derecho a enojarse si ella lo rechazo, pero a pesar de eso, el por dentro estaba muy emocionado de poder estar con ella una tarde entera.

Entonces Davis empezó a caminar cuando encontró a Veemon y le dijo —¿Que paso contigo pudiste hablar con Gatomon?

—No pude, estaba con Patamon —Dijo Veemon muy deprimido.

—descuida amigo, se que hoy tendrás tu oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? —pregunto el digimon azul.

—ya lo veras amigo mío, ya lo veras —Y así termino un buen día para el castaño, un buen y adolorido día.

**Fin**

**Dejen comentarios, reviews, etc..**


	2. Capitulo 2

Este es el capítulo 2 del fic

Este fic lo escribe LADYGATOMON.

Capitulo 2

En la residencia Motomiya.  
>Davis se estaba preparando para ir a la casa de Kari.<br>—Davis, no crees que estás muy asustado— dijo Veemon burlándose.  
>— ¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto Davis, viéndose por tercera vez seguida en su en espejo.<br>—Te bañaste por más de una hora, te acabaste tu colonia solamente en tu  
>cuello y te has cambiado por lo menos 15 veces— enlisto Veemon aun en tono burlón.<br>—Y tú te piensas quedar aquí solo— dijo Davis preocupado.  
>—Para qué voy, para ver a Patamon y Gatomon juntos— dijo Veemon deprimido.<p>

—Anda vamos— insistió el castaño.

En la residencia Kamiya.  
>Kari se estaba arreglando con la ayuda de Gatomon.<br>—¿Cómo crees que le guste a Davis que me vista?— dijo Kari algo tímida e insegura.  
>—No lo sé, no soy buena con las relaciones— dijo Gatomon.<br>—¿Qué no eres buena? Entonces ¿Cómo te fue con Veemon?— pregunto curiosa la castaña.  
>—nunca lo vi— dijo Gatomon espantada.<br>—En serio me pregunto por ti y cuando le dije que estabas en el techo se fue  
>corriendo a buscarte— dijo Kari con una sonrisa, Gatomon se sonrojo y trato de evitar pláticas largas con su compañera humana. Al Paso de media hora llega Davis y toca el timbre, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.<p>

—Hola Davis, que bien te ves— dijo la castaña, abriendo la puerta y viéndole la puerta Davis, éste se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Kari con una blusa rosa, una minifalda y su cabellera castaña suelta.  
>—Davis estas bien— Pregunto Kari preocupada al ver la reacción de Davis.<br>—Si claro, es solo que te ves muy linda— dijo Davis tímido. Kari se sonrojo levemente y lo invito a pasar.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea, Agumon y Veemon se volvían encontrar tras un largo tiempo. No tardaron en saludarse y contar las aventuras que habían tenido en los últimos tiempos con sus compañeros humanos. Finalmente el digimon del valor empezó a platicar acerca de las relaciones amorosas de los humanos y recordó la de Veemon.

El digimon azul intento evadir la conversación, pero era inevitable. Primero Comenzó a decir que no había olvidado, que aun la amaba, pero no podía siquiera verla, sabiendo que ella amaba a Patamon. Agumon le conto la mejor noticia de su vida: Gatomon y Patamon solo son amigos. El digimon volador es el novio de Salamon.  
>Veemon pensaba que Agumon solo se burlaba de él, pero las insistencias del digimon de fuego le dieron a entender que todo era verdad, él tenía siquiera un rayo de esperanza de poder tener el amor de Gatomon.<br>Gatomon, buscando al digimon de Tai, subió a la azotea para decirle que Tai lo buscaba, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Agumon aprovechó la oportunidad y llevo a Gatomon a la fuerza hasta donde estaba Veemon. Por lo apenados que estaban, con tan solo verse, ni uno de los dos pudo reaccionar y salir huyendo del lugar. Al final, Agumon salió huyendo y dejando a la pareja de digimon solos y con el fuerte deseo de asesinarlo.

En la sala Davis y Kari estaban hablando de sus compañeros— Me alegra que Ken y Yolei sean novios— dijo el castaño, tras saber que sus dos amigos sostenían una relación muy íntima—Oye Kari ¿no tienes novio?— Pregunto Davis con miedo a saber la respuesta.  
>—No, porque lo preguntas— dijo Kari sonrojada.<br>—No yo solo pensaba que tal vez tú y T.K. — dijo Davis tímidamente y sin poder terminar la frase.  
>—Quiero a T.K. pero solo como un hermano— Las palabras de Kari sirvieron para calmar los nervios del castaño. No necesitaban decirse nada más, solo querían estar en ese silencio, viéndose mutuamente, acercando sus caras hasta quedar casi unidas… casi —Agumon llego corriendo a la sala y con la misma velocidad salió despedido de la casa, como si tuviera algo muy urgente que hacer.<p>

Davis y Kari no pudieron reanudar lo último que estuvieron a punto de hacer, ya que estaban muy apenados por lo que pasaba. En vez de eso solo volvieron a platicar sobre sus amigos. En eso Kari le platica a su amigo sobre la fiesta que Ken daría, el sábado por la tarde. Davis quería darle a su amigo una gran sorpresa, pero no sabía cómo, ni siquiera sabía que podía darle.  
>La castaña de la luz tuvo una gran idea, un poco exagerada, pero que dejaría a Ken muy impresionado.<p>

El sábado, una hora antes de que la fiesta empezara, Jolei vio el regalo que Kari le tenía preparado y no pudo evitar sentir un ataque de celos.  
>El regalo era de por lo menos metro y medio, tenía varios listones y un gran moño rosa. La fiesta avanzaba, mientras los bailes y los invitados iban en aumento. Llego a un punto en el que Kari le pidió a Ken que abriera los regalos, empezando por el suyo.<p>

A petición de Kari, Ken uso un cuchillo para abrir su obsequio y una vez que la caja tuviera un agujero enorme salieron de él Davis y Veemon— ¡sorpresa! —Gritaron los dos —ahora ¡dennos un poco de agua! —Gritaron por la deshidratación, ya que Kari olvido hacerles agujeros más grandes en la parte superior del regalo.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado.

dejen reviews, comentarios, etc...


	3. Capitulo 3

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo

Este fic lo escribe LADYGATOMON.

Capitulo 3

—Qué bueno que pudiste venir— dijo Ken, feliz e impresionado por la manera en que el castaño se presento.  
>— ¿En serio creías… que me perdería tu fiesta?— decía Davis intentando respirar y beber mucha agua.<br>Una vez que el castaño se recupero, pudo unirse a la fiesta, bailando y hablando con muchos de sus amigos, a quienes no había visto en mucho tiempo y se sorprendió por los cambios que tuvieron. Sobre todo el pequeño Cody, que ya no era tan pequeño y callado, más bien necesitaba un cierre para que dejara de hablar.  
>Yolei se volvió un poco mandona en cuanto a su relación con Ken, mientras que este se volvió más abierto, tanto así que no le importaba con quien bailara… o los celos que le provocaba a su novia. Así, mientras todos los humanos reían, bailaban o comían hasta llenarse, dos digimon se reunieron para hablar en secreto.<br>—¿Cómo te fue con Gatomon? —pregunto Agumon, muy ansioso por lo que Veemon tuviera que contarle.  
>—La verdad es que no pasó mucho, veras— Veemon recordó que al momento en que el digimon de fuego lo dejo a él y a Gatomon solos, hubo un gran e incomodo momento de silencio. El digimon felino se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, pero Veemon la detuvo, no quería que se marchara. Justamente estaba por revelarle sus sentimientos, cuando Piyomon llego volando y se llevo a Gatomon, debido a que quería buscar a Agumon— y eso fue lo que pasó, así que, "gracias, amigo".<p>

—Ahora que lo dices… yo le hice una broma a Piyomon, discúlpame —pero las disculpas de Agumon no evitaba que Veemon lo fulminara con la mirada.  
>Mientras tanto, los problemas de Davis apenas empezaban, ya que Matt le pregunto al castaño acerca de las chicas de estados unidos. El rubio recordaba muy bien el romance que Tai mantuvo una vez que fue estados unidos y no le parecería extraño que eso le pasara Davis.<br>El castaño no sabía que decir, realmente recordó a una chica rubia con la que tuvo una especie de noviazgo, pero aun que no llego a nada, era seguro que eso haría que Kari ya no lo quisiera más. La reacción del castaño hizo saber al rubio que si paso algo en estados unidos y empezó a insistir en que le dijera toda la verdad.  
>La insistencia de Matt atrajo poco a poco a más conocidos de Davis, solo para que este dijera la verdad. Yolei noto que Kari estaba presente y a la espera de la respuesta de su amigo, por lo que se burlo de ella, diciendo que estaba muy enamorada de Davis e incluso la alentó a que le expresara sus sentimientos. La castaña respondió casi al instante y un poco sonrojada que Davis y ella solo son amigos. Pero la reacción de la castaña solo confirmo las palabras de Yolei.<br>—En una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una pelirroja —empezó a contar el castaño— Lo tenía todo, hermosa cabellera, largas piernas, una cara bonita, pero hubo un gran fallo el primer día en que hable con ella.  
>—Déjame adivinar, su ex novio —intento adivinar Tai.<br>—peor: su actual novio —término de decir Davis— el primer día en que salimos, ella solo me uso para darle celos a su novio. Al final termine pagando los platos sucios, me golpeo tan fuerte que tuve suerte de no perder un diente ese día.  
>Todos los oyentes estallaron en risas tras saber lo ocurridos, salvo una, Kari esta estaba más bien feliz por lo ocurrido. Aun no sabía por qué le incomodo que Davis hubiera tenido una novia en estados unidos, era su vida después de todo. Y lo que más se preguntaba era por qué sentía como si hubiera perdido un gran peso de encima cuando supo que el castaño estaba libre.<br>Después de esto toda la fiesta volvió a su ritmo normal, pero solo para los humanos. Patamon y Agumon querían ayudar a Veemon en su relación con Gatomon. Todos los digimon habían sido llevados a un lugar apartado de los humanos, pero claro, no les faltaría música, comidas y bebidas. El problema para Veemon es que Gatomon estaba con sus amigas y él quería que todo fuera especial y privado.  
>Patamon tuvo una idea que, según él, era un plan para juntar a ambos digimon infalible: Agumon lanzaría una flama bebé a Palmon y Piyomon, para que siguieran al digimon dinosaurio y Patamon se mantendría como vigía, para que nadie molestara a Veemon y Gatomon.<br>—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que tenga que morir? —pregunto Agumon, temiendo por lo que Palmon y Piyomon puedan hacerle.  
>—Porque yo tengo una razón para vivir, tengo a Salamon —respondió Patamon.<br>Con este argumento Agumon corrió hasta Palmon y Piyomon, quienes apenas pudieron hacer algo cuando Agumon les quito sus comidas y bebidas y las lanzo al suelo, para luego arrojarles una porción de pastel en las caras.  
>—Estás muerto Agumon —dijo Piyomon amenazadora.<br>—Desearas ser el digimon de los milagros para salir de esta —dijo Palmon, usando su hiedra venenosa para poder alcanzar a Agumon.  
>Gatomon vio como los tres digimon se alejaban, mientras que una música suave empezó a reproducirse, no le tomo mucha importancia e intento ayudar a Agumon, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Palmon y Piyomon estaban golpeándolo.<br>Por su parte, Veemon estaba nervioso ahora que tenía su oportunidad de estar a solas con Gatomon. Quería que, por lo menos que esta vez, todo saliera a la perfección, solo pensaba en palabras lo ayudaran a hablar con ella. Lamentablemente estaba tan nervioso que cada paso que daba, hacia que olvidara cada palabra que iba a decir.  
>Gatomon dejo de ver a Agumon, ya que sentía mucha lástima por el digimon de fuego al estar siendo golpeado y pateado por Piyomon y Palmon. Lamentablemente lo primero que vio fue justamente a Veemon frente a ella. Intento huir, pero Veemon estaba tan cerca que sus piernas no les respondían y su mente no articulaba los pensamientos suficientes para que pudiera hablar con el digimon azul.<br>—¿quieres bailar conmigo? —fue lo único que pudo decir Veemon.  
>Gatomon estaba lista para huir en ese momento antes de responder a esa pregunta, pero algo o alguien le rempujo y cayó en los brazos de Veemon— sí, quiero bailar contigo —respondió el digimon felino.<br>La música en ese momento volvió a repetirse mientras los digimon bailaban abrazados mutuamente. Gatomon poso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Veemon, mientras este posaba su cabeza en la de Gatomon. Para ese momento no les importaba nada, no les importaban sus problemas, no les importaba si alguien llegara y los viera, así como tampoco les importaba la paliza que Agumon estaba recibiendo.  
>Por otra parte, todo iba en el mismo rumbo para los humanos. El DJ dejo de tocar música movida para pasar a la música suave y bailable, todo eso para que Ken y Jolei pudieran bailar, aunque los invitados no perdieron el tiempo para bailar con sus parejas. Todos ellos bailaban alrededor de Ken y Jolei, intensificando el momento especial en la pareja, hasta que todo culmino en un beso entre el cumpleañero y su novia, junto con los aplausos y felicitaciones de los presentes.<br>— ¿me concedes esta pieza? —le pregunto Davis a Kari, extendiendo su mano como forma de invitación para el baile.  
>—Por supuesto —respondió la castaña luego de dudarlo por unos segundos. Ambos empezaron a bailar sin seguir el ritmo de los otros invitados, solo querían que ese momento fuera especial para ellos dos— lamento no haber hecho los agujeros más grande —dijo la castaña recordando el incidente de hace unas horas.<br>—Olvídalo, eso me recordó el día en que quedamos atrapados bajo agua y… descuida, no paso nada en estados unidos. Sabes que solo tengo ojos para una persona.  
>—Enserio y ¿Quién es? —Pregunto la castaña, aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta.<br>—Pues —justo en ese momento Davis unió sus labios con los de Kari en un beso— tú. Kari, te eh amado desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, ahora, nada cambiara entre nosotros pero… necesito saberlo ¿me amas?  
>—bueno… —la castaña movió su cabeza para no ver directamente a Davis. El castaño sentía un nudo en la garganta y un leve dolor en el pecho. No quería oír la respuesta de Kari, pero no quería quedarse con la duda toda su vida. Solo cerró sus ojos y se preparo para la respuesta.<br>De pronto sintió dos manos cálidas cubriendo su cuello y unos labios uniéndose a los de él. Cuando sus labios se hubieron separado, el castaño se sentía en las nubes, intento hablar, pero la castaña puso sus manos sobre los labios de Davis.  
>Mientras ambos volvían al baile. De pronto todos los invitados empezaron a gritar y a correr. Esto hizo que Veemon, Gatomon y los otros digimon fueron hasta donde estaban los humanos. Una vez más todos los planes de Veemon quedaron arruinados.<br>—Patamon, ahora que se que viviré, pagaras por esto —pensaba Agumon, sin poder moverse— tal vez no fue buena idea llamarlas gordas.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Este fic lo escribe LADYGATOMON.

Bien quiero decir que porfin convenci a VEEMONKILLER que me ayude con el fic el hizo unos cambios en el primer capítulo así que si quieren leerlo.

— ¿tienes que arruinarnos la fiesta justo ahora? —Davis aun no podía creer que el mejor momento de su vida haya sido arruinado por un digimon.

—Es un Monodramon —dijo Izzy— Yolei, Ken, busquen a los digimon, nosotros intentaremos detenerlo.

— ¿Por qué se nos tuvo que ocurrir la brillante idea de hacer las fiestas por separado? —grito Yolei.

—Alto, no hagan nada —dijo Joe, notando que el digimon aun no había atacado a nadie como era de costumbre.

Monodramon apenas parecía estar. Joe se le acerco con lentamente, hasta poder tocarlos. Una vez que estuvieron completamente cerca, el digimon cayó sobre los brazos de Joe, mientras que este pudo notar grandes cantidades de lesiones en su cuerpo. Joe no perdió tiempo y se llevó al digimon en sus brazos hasta su auto, acompañado de Izzy, Tentomon y Gomamon. Así, si alguien estuviera persiguiendo al Monodramon, tendría a dos digimon que los protegiera.

— ¿Qué crees que le pudo pasar? — se preguntó Cody.

Pasados los minutos Tai fue en busca de Agumon, pero se sorprendió un poco al verlo tirado en el suelo— Tai, fue horrible, ayúdame —dijo el digimon dinosaurio, entendiéndole una mano.

—Olvídalo, te dije que no comieras demasiados, así que cada quien por su lado —fueron las palabras del castaño, dejando a Agumon tirado en el suelo.

—Pero no eh probado un solo bocado —dijo Agumon, jurando nunca más seguir los planes de Patamon.

En otra parte, Veemon se sentía muy molesto porque todos los esfuerzos que hicieron, sobre todo Agumon, fueron en vano. Patamon le sugirió al digimon azul otro plan, pero Veemon desistió ya que eran muy altas horas de la noche y no sabía si Agumon sobreviviría a otro de sus planes.

Pero justamente en ese momento llego Gatomon, esta invito ambos digimon a caminar un rato. Patamon puso como excusa que quería ver como estaba Agumon, solo para dejar a Veemon a solas con la digimon felina.

Así, los dos digimon empezaban a platicar sobre las aventuras y sucesos que tuvieron con sus compañeros humanos. Ambos se perdían en la conversación sin dejar de ver el cielo estrellado y sin perder un solo detalle de lo que el otro decía. Para no alejarse mucho se recostaron en el césped, sintiendo lo helado y húmedo que estaba.

Ambos digimon estaban dispuestos a volver a la fiesta, cuando una manta cayó sobre ellos. Ambos volvieron a observar las estrellas, mientras una conversación los llevaba a otra, haciendo que perdieran la noción del tiempo y el sueño hiciera lo suyo.

Mientras tanto, Kari y Davis se habían dado un respiro de toda la música que dejaron tras de ellos. La castaña aprovechó el momento entre ellos dos para darle un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? —pregunto Davis.

—Te lo diré, solo si me das un beso —Davis se sonrojo con las palabras de Kari. Aun así, tras tragar un poco de saliva y armarse de valor, cerró sus ojos y acerco sus labios hasta los de Kari.

—Kari tenemos que irnos —se escucho la voz de Tai— ten, te traje tu bolso.

Mientras Kari se levantaba del césped, muy desilusionada, Davis dejaba una nota, que había escrito en caso de que Kari se marchara a su casa, dentro del bolso sin que ninguno de los hermanos lo viera. Ambos simplemente se despidieron.

Al llegar a casa Kari busco entre sus cosas su celular, encontrando la nota de Davis:

_Kari, sé que el beso que te di fue un poco inesperado y si te molesto, lo siento. Pero si te gusto, no sé ¿quisieras salir conmigo este fin de semana? solos tú y yo al cine, al parque o donde tú quieras ir. Bueno, espero que puedas responderme._

Kari no pudo evitar soltar una risilla. Davis aun no dejaba de ser el chico que conoció. Aun era inmaduro e impulsivo. Se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo y presionando la hoja de papel en la que Davis escribió el mensaje contra su pecho. Tras divagar entre sus pensamientos con Davis empezó a escribir un mensaje en su celular y decirle que le encantaria.

En la Residencia de Motomiya.

La cara de Davis irradiaba felicidad y nada más que felicidad—Que bueno fue el día —dijo Davis feliz.

—Veo que te fue bien con Kari —dijo Veemon— ¿la invitaste a una cita?

—De maravilla y mañana la volveré a ver, ya que la invite a salir ¿y a ti, como te fue con Gatomon? — dijo Davis feliz.

—De maravilla. Solo que el pobre de Agumon se metió en problemas —dijo Veemon sin poder quitar de su cara una insistente sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que tuviste que ver con la paliza que recibió ayer.

—Sí, pero al final ella se me acerco y la invite a salir mañana —dijo el digimon azul, sin poder evitar expresar toda felicidad.

—En serio que bueno —dijo Davis feliz— al menos vamos iguales.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Kamiya. La portadora del emblema de la luz buscaba algo que ponerse para su cita —Qué bueno que Davis me invito a salir— dijo la castaña, poniendo una blusa sobre su pecho, imaginando como se vería al ponérsela— ¿por cierto, cuál par de zapatos debo usar?

—No creo que sea la indicada para responder a eso —dijo Gatomon.

Al día siguiente Veemon se reunió con Agumon y Patamon en el digimundo. Aun que en la fiesta todo salió bien para él, aun no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para poder tener una cita con Gatomon, sin ayuda de sus amigos.

—Bien empieza la junta con el plan La cita perfecta de de Veemon y Gatomon— dijo Patamon.

—Oye no entiendo Veemon, eres el líder de la segunda generación y yo el de la primera ¿Por qué hay que obedecerlo? —cuestiono Agumon, temiendo ser el conejillo de indias una vez más.

—porque yo conozco más a Gatomon. Además, si tienes un plan, solo dínoslo.

—Mi plan es este: hagamos una cita para un lujoso restaurante, paguémosle a unas personas para que toquen violín y luego buscan un hotel para dormir en ese lugar, aun que tengan las casas de sus compañeros humanos.

—Ni tenemos dinero, ni podemos hacer una reservación en un hotel y ¿para qué dormir en uno si ya tienen donde pasar la noche? —pregunto Patamon.

—Ni idea, pero una vez Tai hizo lo mismo con una de sus novia —recordó el digimon de fuego.

—Patamon, seguiré tus planes al pie de la letra, si juras que jamás volverás a dejar que Agumon haga o diga sus planes —dijo el digimon azul.

—Entonces este es mi plan… —Agumon intento su plan, pero el digimon alado lo interrumpió.

—Amenos que ese no sea un plan basado en algo que haya hecho Tai, ¡olvídalo! —grito Patamon.

Mientras tanto, Davis se preparaba para su cita. Aun estaba en su casa y no sabía cómo vestirse. A petición del castaño, Ken, su mejor amigo, llego para ayudarlo.

—Davis no te preocupes tanto— dijo Ken mientras Davis se vestía.

—Ken no es tan fácil es que ella es muy importante para mí— dijo Davis mientras se veía en el espejo.

—Si ya lo sé— dijo Ken recordando su primera cita con Yolei— Oye Davis, en serio, nunca tuviste una novia en Estados Unidos— dijo Ken con curiosidad.

—Sí, salí con una chicas, pero nada oficial. Ninguna de ellas me llenaba de felicidad como Kari— dijo Davis, recordando que las chicas americanas eran un poco… extrovertidas.

—Despreocúpate, ya verás que al final del día solo te preocupaste por nada. Solo evita hacer chistes. Créeme que ella se reirá por más tonto que sea.

En la residencia Kamiya, la castaña estaba conversando con su mejor amiga para saber qué hacer. Esto más bien le hizo gracia a Yolei, recordaba muy bien cuan nerviosa estaba por su primera cita con alguien a quien consideraba su novio, aun sir serlo oficialmente. La inocencia e inexperiencia de la primera nunca es algo que nunca se olvida, pero es algo tan embarazoso como para no querer hablar de ello nunca.

Yolei le sugería que no se preocupara, que al final todo saldría bien. Pero la castaña no hacía caso omiso, preguntando una y otra vez si estaba apropiadamente vestida. La castaña le conto su beso con Davis, que aunque fue inesperado, le gusto. La preocupación antes de una cita, los besos antes de ser novios… Cuantos recuerdos embarazosos venían le venían a la mente de la heredera del emblema del amor y la pureza.

—Kari, Davis ha llegado, espero que pronto estés lista —se escucho la vos de Tai del otro lado de la puerta. Kari termino los últimos retoques para finalmente salir. Al final se decidió por una blusa blanca y una minifalda de mezclilla con mallas rosas.

Tai y Davis se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo hermosa que se veía Kari. El hermano apenas y podía creer que su pequeña hermana era ahora toda una chica, recordando a aquella niña que solía enfermarse con facilidad. Pero ya había aceptado esa realidad hace ya mucho tiempo y dejo de inmiscuirse en su vida.

— ¿No iras a seguirla o algo así? —le pregunto Yolei al castaño. Esté solo negó con la cabeza, mientras veía como Kari iba tomada de la mano del castaño. Davis, por su parte, sentía que su corazón latía a mil. Tras muchos años anhelando el poseer el corazón de su amada, al fin la tenía a su lado.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea de la residencia Kamiya, una digimon felino veía como la pareja de castaños se alejaba poco a poco— ¿lista? —le pregunto un digimon azul.

—Sabes que sí —dijo Gatomon— por cierto ¿Dónde me llevarás?

—bueno —el digimon azul hizo una pequeña pausa, para luego decir— es un secreto.

Fin

Tambien quiero decir que este fic se acerca a su fin.

Dejen reviews, comentarios etc..


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola este es el capitulo 5**

**A quiero avisar que el capitulo 1 que VEEMONKILLER cambio una amiga lo edito y quedo muy bien asi que si gustan pueden verlo bueno.**

**LADYGATOMON**

Veemon y Gatomon estaban en el techo de edificio — ¿Qué piensas hacer Veemon? No podemos ir a ninguna parte— dijo Gatomon, esperando la respuesta de Veemon.

—No te preocupes tengo un plan: tendremos una cita en… un restaurant— dijo Veemon feliz.

—Veemon sabes perfectamente que no podemos ir esos lugares— dijo Gatomon, pensando que Veemon no la escuchaba.

—No te preocupes tengo un plan— dijo Veemon.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del Restaurant donde Veemon tendría su cita, Patamon y Agumon buscaban la manera de desalojar el lugar. Por un lado Agumon decía que buscaran una manera de simular un incendio, pero Patamon negó esa idea, pues habría bomberos y camarógrafos.

Los dos digimon intentaron pensar en un plan útil para poder entrar, el digimon volador tuvo una idea que, aunque bien podía ser arriesgada, tendrían que jugársela el todo por el todo. Patamon emprendió vuelo, preparándose para empezar la primera fase de su plan, dejando tras de sí a Agumon, para entretener a Veemon y Gatomon en caso de que tardara.

Davis, por su parte, había llevado a Kari al cine. Era la primera vez que ambos salían, por lo que el castaño decidió ir a un lugar simple, sin extravagancias. Aunque la película era de romance, las miradas de la pareja se dirigían a hacia su pareja, más veces de las que dirigían hacia la pantalla.

A mitad de la película Kari poso su cara sobre el hombro del castaño. Davis recostó su cabeza sobre la de Kari, sintiendo el aroma de cabellera, con un brazo la rodeó por su espalda, acercándola más a él. Al Salir del cine, ambos estaban agarrados de la mano.

— ¿llegue tarde? —pregunto Angemon, Agumon solo negó con la cabeza, ya que estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Patamon digievolucionado en Angemon— perfecto, es hora de iniciar con mi plan.

Angemon entró en la última planta del restaurant. Mientras que todas las personas que se encontraban ahí cerca se quedaron estupefactas por la aparición de un ser con una figura angelical— escuchen —empezó a decir Angemon— dentro de poco se librara una lucha entre las fuerzas de los ángeles y de los demonios… y será justamente en este lugar donde se llevara a cabo tal pelea. Les suplico que salgan de aquí y no hablen de esto con ningún mortal, además, apaguen las cámaras de seguridad, pues ningún mortal está preparado para lo que venga.

Todas las personas dejaron tras de sus pertenencias, como carteras, celulares o la comida. Angemon fue hasta la cocina, donde intentaría convencer a los chef de preparar una cena para algunos ángeles. Estos se mantenían escépticos acerca de la lucha entre los ángeles, pero no fue sino hasta ver a Angemon que salieron huyendo, temiendo que la lucha ya había empezado.

— ¿funciono? —pregunto Agumon, viendo que no habían humanos en los alrededores.

— ¿sabes cocinar? —pregunto Angemon, tomando un libro de cocina.

Davis llevo hasta a Kari hasta un restaurant, no era el más elegante, más bien, era algo que pudiera pagar, pero que daba una apariencia de elegancia. Los problemas de todas las citas, y sobre todo las primeras, debía ser el hecho de que siempre era difícil saber cómo iniciar una conversación.

Davis busco el primer pretexto para iniciarla, puesto que el ambiente entre ellos se había puesto cada vez más tensa, El castaño recordó que Tai no fue el hermano sobre protector que pensó encontraría cuando fue a recoger a Kari. Así, la castaña le conto que Tai poco a poco dejo de sobre protegerla, además, Kari ya no era esa chica que solía enfermarse con facilidad.

Poco a poco una conversación conducía a otra, haciendo que el tiempo volara para la pareja. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había paso casi una hora desde que entraron al lugar.

— ¿estás lista para moverte un poco? —pregunto el castaño, frente a una pista de baile. Kari solo respondió siendo la primera en entrar.

La música pegajosa, una linda chica y noche joven. Davis por fin sentía que las cosas le salían bien desde que llego de América. O al menos eso era lo que él quería creer. Puesto que al momento que una música más calmada, donde las parejas bailan con los cuerpos muy unidos, Un Etemon salto sobre la mesa del DJ.

— ¡esa música me aburre! —Exclamo el digimon— mejor vuelve a poner algo más movido— dijo mientras volvía poner una música más rápida.

Los guardias de seguridad intentaron sacar al digimon, pero fueron derrotados con facilidad, ninguno de ellos podía imaginar como un ser tan delgado podía ser tan fuerte. Etemon empezó a presumir su fuerza empezando a lanzar los guardias por los aires, jugando con ellos haciendo malabares.

— ¡estamos perdidos! — Exclamo Agumon, mientras Angemon apagaba las llamas de un pollo en llamas— Veemon llegara pronto y no sabemos nada sobre cocina.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea quemar el pollo con una flama bebé —le reprocho Angemon a Agumon.

—Y yo te dije que el ajo y la cebolla no combinan —grito Agumon. De repente se escucho la voz de Veemon en medio del restaurant— rápido, has algo mientras yo los atiendo— dijo Agumon, dejando a Angemon en medio de todo el desastre.

— ¿Qué es lo que huele a quemado? —pregunto Gatomon, sintiendo un olor proveniente de la cocina.

—no es nada. Solo pidan lo que quieran comer —dijo el digimon de fuego.

—de acuerdo ¿Dónde está el menú? —pregunto Veemon.

—alguien llego y los quemo todos. Pero pueden pedir lo que quieran.

Una vez que la orden fue dada Agumon fue hasta la cocina, donde pudo ver a Angemon en acurrucado a un lado, con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas. Agumon le dio ánimos de continuar, pero el digimon ángel dijo que no estaba en esa posición por desesperación, más bien, estaba así porque esperaba a alguien.

A los pocos minutos llego un hombre, con una orden de pollo, seguido de otro con hamburguesas, otro con varias Pizzas y así fueron abasteciéndose. Angemon apenas y asomaba su cabeza o sus brazos, para que los humanos no se aterraran por su apariencia, mientras que otros humanos pensaron que solo se vestían porque era una fiesta o algo por el estilo.

Angemon explico que logro encontrar el lugar donde los meseros guardaban el dinero y que llamo a varios lugares para traer mucha comida, lo que Veemon y Gatomon no supieran no le haría daño a nadie.

Mientras ambos digimon veían por última vez a la pareja de digimon comer tranquilamente, aunque no fuera lo que pidieron, Angemon preparo una nota para los humanos que trabajaban el lugar:

**La batalla por la raza humana fue ardua y extensa, casi perdimos la guerra, pero al final, todo salió bien y podemos estar tranquilos.**

**P.D. lo único que sufrió muchos daños fue la cocina, dentro de poco enviare a alguien para ayudarlos. Además, un par de demonios… bueno, un demonio se llevo más de mil llenes y ordenaron mucha comida, tanta que mucha se desperdicio.**

—somos malos en esto de las citas —dijo Angemon, mientras volaba sobre la ciudad, cargando a Agumon con sus manos.

—y que lo digas. Prométeme que jamás me dejaras organizar una cita. Debería haber una ley que nos prohíba hacerlo —bromeo Agumon.

Etemon se canso de jugar con los guardias una vez que vio que casi todos los presentes se marcharon, no por miedo, fue debido que el digimon les parecía muy molesto.

Solamente Kari y Davis se quedaron, puesto que ya tenían más o menos una idea de cómo era ese digimon. El castaño aun no podía creer lo malo que era su suerte, pues siempre que tenía a la oportunidad de bailar con Kari, un digimon la interrumpía.

El Etemon por su parte no se disculpo, pues decía que lo que él hacía era bueno. Le daba diversión al público, pero Kari empezó a charlar con el digimon. Le conto que a muchos les abrumaría escuchar siempre la misma canción y que sería bueno que probara con músicas más suaves.

Etemon no estaba del todo convencido, pues aun quería tocar música fuerte. Al final fue Davis quien lo hizo entrar en razón—puedes hacer sonar tu música —le dijo— pero al final, luego de que todos se aburran, serás el único que la escuche. El Etemon solo quería que su música fuera escuchada, pero era cierto.

Etemon volvió hasta donde estaba la tornamesas del DJ, volviendo a poner la música suave —pero ahora nadie te oirá— dijo Davis.

—claro que no amigo —respondió Etemon— están ustedes dos ¿no?

— ¿me concedes esta pieza? —pregunto el castaño.

—Por su puesto —respondió la castaña. Ambos bailaban abrasados, mientras Kari apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Davis.

— ¿Kari quiero saber… si te gustaría… ser mi novia? —pregunto Davis, con mucha inseguridad.

—Esto responde a tu pregunta —dijo Kari, dándole un largo beso en los labios al castaño, mientas la música seguía sonando y ellos seguían bailando

Mientras tanto Veemon llevaba a Gatomon a su casa.

—Fue una hermosa cita Gracias —dijo Gatomon mientras se despedía de Veemon.

—Me agrada que te haya gustado… bueno adiós— dijo Veemon despidiéndose de Gatomon.

—Veemon espera —dijo Gatomon agarrando a Veemon por el hombro y dándole un beso en la mejilla —Buenas noches Veemon —dijo Gatomon sonrojada.

—Buenas noches Gatomon —dijo Veemon sonrojado y después se fue a la casa de Davis muy feliz.

Mientras tanto…

—Qué bueno que todo nos salió bien —dijo Angemon, mientras surcaba los cielos— por un momento pensé que todo iba a salir mal.

—Por cierto, una vez Tai decía que iba a un lugar llamado bar ¿Qué tal si los llevamos a ese lugar— en eso Angemon suelta a Agumon. El digimon alado vio como su compañero caía hasta estrellarse en el suelo— ¿Qué me dices, amigo?

—digo que mejor no abuses de tu suerte, amigo.

Fin

dejen reviews, comentarios, etc..

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado ya que este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic.**

**Pero no se preocupen ya que este fic tendra una secuela que la estamos escribiendo VEEMONKILLER Y YO pero sera de aventura ya que una amenaza se presenta en el digimundo, asi que esperen muy pronto vendra el nuevo fic.**

**LADYGATOMON**


End file.
